The Stone Army
The Stone Army is the twentieth episode of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Synopsis The episode starts when an alarm clock wakes the ninja. Lloyd uses his powers to destroy the clock. and are reminded by Sensei Wu that they need to clean up after the Ultra Dragon. Knowing what this job would entail, Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane try to stick Lloyd with the job. Lloyd, claiming that isn't fair, suggests that they settle it with a game of rock-paper-clamp; Lloyd chooses rock and the ninja choose paper, winning and provoking Lloyd to state that it didn't make sense how paper could beat rock. As Lloyd prepares to clean up the Ultra Dragon, Nya appears and tells the ninja that the Great Devourer venom has brought some souvenirs at the museum to live, causing panic. The ninja and Wu leave immediately, with Lloyd sticking Nya with the job of cleaning up the Ultra Dragon. At the Museum, the ninja start attacking the miniature Stone Warrior souvenirs, which were made after the museum discovered a giant, four-armed Stone Warrior statue underneath the museum, which they planned to unveil officially later in the day. Though troublesome, the Ninja are able to easily fight the mini stone warriors. While chasing an escaping one, Wu runs into Misako, who is revealed to be Lloyd's mother. ]] In the room that the statue was discovered beneath, Misako explains that she gave up Lloyd in order to learn more about the prophecy surrounding the Green Ninja, gaining information she could use to protect Lloyd when this came to be. She then tells the ninja the history of Ninjago, and the First Spinjitzu Master. Apparently, when the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, though his intentions were all good, evil still had to rise to counter this good. This explains the origin of his antithesis, the Overlord. The First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord, representing good and evil respectively, fought, though neither could gain the upper hand. Attempting to change this, the Overlord created a Stone Army out of an indestructible material. The First Spinjitzu Master, not wanting to risk losing against this army, split Ninjago into two, with the side containing the Overlord and the army drifting out to sea and being called The Dark Island. After that, Ninjago experienced years of peace. As Misako was telling this story, the Stone Warrior Statue was being officially unveiled. However, some more Great Devourer venom dripped down from the ceiling, bringing the statue to life. The statue started destroying the museum and causing havoc, eventually reaching the room that Wu, Misako, and the ninja were in. The ninja try destroying the Stone Warrior, but it appears to be indestructible. The ninja then try running from the statue, and are able to secure themselves within a room, temporarily keeping the Stone Warrior at bay. fighting the stone warrior]]Knowing that the Stone Warrior will eventually break in, the ninja decide that, in order to protect Lloyd so he can still fight Garmadon, one of them will have to keep the Stone Warrior occupied while the others escape. They are about to use rock-paper-scissors to decide who that person would be, but this seems to give Lloyd an idea. He rushes off, telling the others to try and hold of the Stone Warrior a little bit longer. Eventually, Lloyd is finished, and direct the ninja on where to direct the Stone Warrior. The Stone Warrior chases the group, eventually reaching the same room that the ninja were originally in, though the hole from which the statue was unearthed is missing. fighting the Stone Warrior]]Lloyd is standing in the back of the room, and the Stone Warrior runs towards them, but it turns out that the repaired "floor" was merely painted paper spread across the hole. The Stone Warrior falls through the paper and down the deep hole, and it is implied that it is destroyed upon reaching the bottom. Lloyd comments on how paper beats rock, revealing the importance of the rock-paper-scissor game in giving him the idea. The group then leaves, triumphant. While this was occurring, Garmadon had enlisted the Serpentine Generals in searching for The Dark Island using the Rattlecopter. The Serpentine, growing impatient, push Garmadon out of the copter and hail Skales as their new leader. Garmadon eventually washes up on The Dark Island, where the Overlord greets him. Garmadon is then instructed on how to raise the entire out of the water, as most of it had previously sank, and the Overlord promises Garmadon that he will rule Ninjago. Cast *Zane - Brent Miller *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Skalidor - John Novak *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Fangtom - Mackenzie Grey *Dr. Julien - Mark Oliver *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Acidicus - Paul Dobson *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *General Kozu - Paul Dobson *Overlord - Scott McNeil *Stone Warrior - Scott McNeil *Kai - Vincent Tong Characters *Lloyd Garmadon *Lord Garmadon *Kai *Cole *Zane *Nya *Overlord *Misako *Sensei Wu *Stone Warrior *Skales *Fangtom *Skalidor *Acidicus *Chokun *Mezmo *Lizaru *Lasha *Snike Gallery MoS20Battle.png MoS20Beds.png MoS20Copter.png MoS20CreateNinjago.png MoS20CreationStone.png MoS20DarkIsland.png MoS20DragonHead.png MoS20Event.png MoS20FlameStone.png MoS20FSM1.png MoS20Generals.png MoS20Giant.png MoS20GoldenDragon.png MoS20GreatGoo.png MoS20Green2.png MoS20Hail.png MoS20History.png MoS20Hole.png MoS20Lala.png MoS20Light.png MoS20Loser.png MoS20Meeting.png MoS20Mess.png MoS20Misako.png MoS20Museum.png MoS20Ouro.png MoS20Overlord1.png MoS20Overlord3.png MoS20Rise.png MoS20RockClam.png MoS20Shake.png MoS20Shop.png MoS20Sign.png MoS20Skeleton.png MoS20Skulpture.png MoS20SnikePilot.png MoS20Spin.png MoS20Split.png MoS20StoneJay.png MoS20StoneSkull.png MoS20StoneToy.png MoS20Storm.png MoS20Switch.png MoS20Thermal.png MoS20UltraDragon.png MoS20Upset.png MoS20Wounded.png Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:2012 media Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Rise of the Spinjitzu Master episodes